


Burning Flames or Paradise

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has had his soulmark since college, even if he didn't remember getting it. He assumed Matt didn't have one, since Matt never talked about it, so he just kept looking for someone who could be a better fit for him than Matt. Turns out, nobody like that exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Flames or Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Love those dank soulmate!aus.
> 
> Title taken from ["Style" by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CmadmM5cOk).

Foggy had had his soulmate mark since college. He didn’t remember it actually showing up, just that he looked down at his leg one day and there it was, on the inside of his left thigh. Foggy eyed the scales of justice that showed up, small, with a bright, crimson heart in one side and a black, fiery-looking smudge on the other scale, and shrugged. He took it to mean he was studying the right thing; he was doing what he wanted to do, and, apparently, he would meet his soulmate doing it.

The thing was, he was pretty sure he already met his soulmate. He met Matt, and he was in love with Matt by the second semester of their first year. Thing was, though, that Matt never even mentioned having a soulmark. He never mentioned finding a soulmate, even when Foggy talked about his soulmark and how nobody had matched him yet, not even Marci, who had a hammer on the inside of her left elbow.

Matt had never matched anyone, apparently, and neither had Foggy. Foggy thought that was the end of it, but Foggy thought a lot of things about Matt that turned out to be much less than true. He only found it out when Matt tripped through his window at two in the damn morning, a gash running down from his hip to his mid-thigh. Foggy dragged him to the sofa and started to strip off the suit. He got it down to the leg parts without any incidents. Then, he shoved Matt’s skin-tight armor down and out of the way, and was met with a soulmark on the inside of Matt’s left thigh.

A trillion thoughts ran through his mind at once as his hands stilled, his heart starting to hammer in his chest. The soulmark glared back up at him, a beacon against Matt’s freckled skin, smudges of black and brilliant crimson, the scales stark against the white flesh. Foggy backed up a step, then another, until his calves hit the coffee table, and he sat down heavily.

“Foggy?” Matt asked, raising his head blearily. “Is it bad?”

“No,” Foggy answered, feeling like he was lying, because this was _bad_. He and Matt had identical marks. Their marks _matched_. They were soulmates and oh, God, why had Matt never told him? Surely someone must have asked him about it, surely he knew what it looked like? Someone must have mentioned it, he must have felt how the skin felt different, Matt must _know_ , and Foggy had talked about his own often enough that Matt would have been able to put the pieces together.

Hadn’t Matt lied about enough? Isn’t it bad enough that he lied about everything _else_ , that he lied about who he was and what he could do and where he went all the fucking time, but now this. He lied about this, of _course_ he did. Matt can hear his heartbeat; Matt must have known something was up. They were soulmates this _whole time_ and Matt _had to have known_ and of _course_ he wouldn’t want Foggy to know.

That makes the whole thing that much worse, that Matt knew the entire time but never said anything. He thought Matt loved him, but maybe not, maybe that has been a lie this whole time, too, and Foggy was _so stupid_ to think otherwise. It has all been a lie, the whole time, just like everything else.

“Foggy,” Matt said, slowly, snapping Foggy out of his own head. “What’s wrong? Your heart is pounding.”

“You have a soulmark,” Foggy said, before he could think through the confession. Matt tensed, sitting up all the way and frowning.

“No, I don’t,” Matt disagreed, mouth twisting down. “I never got one.”

Foggy’s distress clouded up with confusion. “What? Matt, yes, you do.”

“Foggy, I’m telling you, I don’t,” Matt argued. Foggy stood up again and touched his fingertips to Matt’s soulmark, the most obvious thing in the world, the only thing he could see. His own soulmark felt like it was burning as he touched Matt’s.

“You do,” Foggy said. “It’s right here.”

Matt’s brow furrowed. “I never- I don’t-” Matt ran a hand through his hair. “What does it look like?”

Foggy could have described it to him with his eyes shut; he could have described it in his sleep. He touched Matt’s mark again, pressing his thumb to it.

“It looks like the scales,” Foggy told him, “that Lady Justice holds. One side has this… There’s a bright red heart. The other side has a black smudge.”

Matt’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t know it was there. It must have come after the accident.” Matt’s face tilted up, eyes looking intensely and unfocused in Foggy’s general direction, doing the eerie not-stare  he did when he was trying to make eye contact. “I just assumed I never had one.” Foggy could see the gears turning in Matt’s head, and his whole face shifted into confusion. “Wait. The scales?”

“Yeah,” Foggy confirmed. Matt tipped his head, just slightly.

“With a heart,” Matt continued, “and a smudge.”

“Yeah.”

“Like yours,” Matt said, as though Foggy really had no idea where he had been going with that. Foggy nodded.

“I just nodded,” Foggy told him. “Yeah, it’s mine. It’s the same as mine.”

“I assumed you matched with someone else and didn’t tell me,” Matt said, quiet, voice aching with rising heat. “I thought- I didn’t think-”

“We match,” Foggy said, before Matt could get himself too worked up. Foggy stood, pulling at his belt buckle until it snapped out of place. He shoved his pants down enough to expose his thigh, the soulmark blazing against his skin while Matt’s face was turned up at him, waiting. Foggy wrapped his fingers around Matt’s wrist and guided his touch to the soulmark. Matt flinched when he touched it, his attention fleeing to his own soulmark.

“It burns,” Matt said.

“You get used to it,” Foggy said.

“I didn’t know,” Matt said, using his grip on Foggy to tug him down onto the sofa. “I thought you had a soulmate out there somewhere, so I never- I thought I could never-” Matt hesitated, then stroked his fingertips lightly over the back of Foggy’s hand. He pressed his thumb between the bones. “I wanted to love you,” he said, “but I was afraid I couldn’t.”

“I wanted to love you,” Foggy replied, turning his hand over so their fingers tangled together, “but I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

Matt used his grip on Foggy’s hand to find his way to his chest, then to his face, holding it tightly, cheek against palm. Foggy exhaled shakily, shifting slightly, and Matt leaned in. He let Foggy make the final decision, let him lean in the rest of the way, close the distance between them. He moved carefully, gingerly, like one or the other of them might break if he expended too much force. Foggy was unused to being the one afraid to break something.

Foggy’s own hand slid up, then into Matt’s hair, keeping their pace slow, tipping his head slightly. Matt gave in first, bringing up his other hand and pushing Foggy into the sofa. Ignoring the throb of pain that came from the gash in his leg, he yanked his suit off the rest of the way, freeing his legs to settle on either side of Foggy’s as he set himself in Foggy’s lap. Foggy pulled back.

“You’re bleeding on me,” he said, and Matt seemed not to care very much as he leaned back in. Foggy placed a hand squarely in the center of Matt’s chest and pushed him back. “We’ve got time for that. A lot of time, actually.” He leaned in and pressed a swift kiss to the corner of Matt’s mouth. Matt turned to catch his lips, but Foggy was quicker than him. “Let me stitch you up. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Matt gathered his bearings enough to reach down and press his thumb into Foggy’s soulmark. Foggy pushed at Matt a little until he could do the same, and Matt let his forehead fall against Foggy’s shoulder.

“You’re right,” Matt murmured, relishing in the burn of the scales against his skin. “We do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
